The Pikmin Logs
by iStalkCheese
Summary: A retelling of the events that occurred in the first Pikmin (with a little spice/extra added here and there) game in a journal format. Spoilers ahead if you've never played the game and plan on someday. Basically one of my first ever fictions. Reviews/critiques would be much appreciated! Pikmin belongs to Nintendo completely. Rated K for fantasy violence.
1. Liftoff

Hello, those of you who might be reading this. My name is Captain Olimar, and today I am lifting off from my home planet Hocotate to go on vacation from work. My space ship, the Dolphin, is in top notch condition! I have many luxorious items such as my beautiful gemstons the Libra and Sagittarius, which I got from my two beautiful children. My comfortable Pilot's Seat, it's never let me down! My Space Float, boy, If I didn't have this, I'd be drifting through space right about now! And in case you didn't pick up on it, the Space Float stabilizes me in space, allowing me to move on my own. The UV Lamp, which I don't have much a need for, is quite bright. It could tan you if you left it on long enough! My glorious Massage Machine, its such a magical item, I don't know what I'd do without it! Ah, yes, one of my favorite parts, my glorious Nova Blaster! The strongest of weapon in space, it can destroy a star with one blast of light! ...Although I don't really have such a need for it, it's reassuring to know that no space pirates will be robbing me. And, last but not least, my Secret Safe! It's on of my most prized possesions, although I don't keep anything in it. I'm waiting for something; how would you say, special?; to put in it. I don't know where I'm going yet, I may just be heading out for a joy ride. Wherever I end up, it's sure to be exciting!

**A/N:** (Apparently this is where I should be doing authors notes? Meh.) A short prologue to my fanfiction, "The Pikmin Logs" based off of Nintendo's Pikmin. Pikmin is copyright Nintendo.


	2. Disaster

Disaster has struck.. while in space, I was hit by an asteroid in mid flight and crash landed on this perculiar planet. I saw an odd dully red thing on the ground, I later named it an onion after its structure, the weird thing popped up into the air, a flower spinning on top of it causing it to float for a few second. It landed on the ground with three wood-like sticks holding it up. Oddly enough, the once dull onion-like structure turned bright red! Even more odd, it spurted out a reddish looking seed that planted itself into the ground. A leaf quickly sprouted from the ground. I had stared at it blankly for at least a few minutes. Something urged me to pull it out of the ground. Once I had, this odd creature popped up who looked like Pik Pik carots back on Hocotate (oh how I miss those Pik Pik carrots so!), so I decided to call it a Pikmin. It were red, had a pointed nose, a bit smaller than I, and, most odd, had a leaf probing out of its head! It didn't speak, but it followed me as if I were it's leader. I walked over to this odd plant-like thing, a flower with a pellet centered around the flower with the number one on it. The pikmin ran up to it, climbing the stalk, and banged its head on the plant until the flower poofed into small petals and the stalk fell over. The pellet, which was still intact, lied on the ground. The Pikmin grabbed it and brought it to the Onion. Oddly enough, the Onion sucked it up! Bewildered, I walked over for to find two more Pikmin sprouts spurt from the Onion and land in the ground! We repeated the process a couple of times, and we eventually had a total of twenty Pikmin. The day was ending, and I feared what the night brought out. I had no idea what to do, I was hopeless. But then a sparkle of hope hit me. I heard a faint rumbling noise, similar to my old engine! I almost jumped out of my space suit I was so happy! Quickly, I dashed to the sound. Alas, my space ship's engine was sitting atop a hill I couldn't reach! I cried out in despair, when I realized the one of the Pikmin were tugging on my space suit's sleeves. I stared at it. It pointed to the engine, and made a slight hop. I throw the Pikmin up the hill and he tried to pick up the engine, but it was too heavy. All the other Pikmin hopped up and down excitedly, one by one as I threw them up the hill. Once every Pikmin were on top of the hill, the engine rose above the ground and the Pikmin walked off the cliff. I was going to survive! Quickly, I directed them to my poor S. S. Dolphin who was in tatters. They brought it up to the Dolphin and it quickly sucked up the engine and installed itself (thank God I decided to pay the extra 250 Pokos to get that feature installed). As the sun reached the horizon, the Pikmin seemed to panic, pointing to the Onion. I walked over to the Onion with the small army of Pikmin following and commanded them to go back into it. I climbed into my own tattered space ship and began to lift off. To my surprise, so did the Onion! The Dolphin and the Onion are currently idly floating over the mysterious planet. I figured out that I have 30 days until my life-support system inside my space suit fails. I also figured out that I need 25 of my Dolphin's mandatory parts to be able to fly back to my home planet Hocotate. Oh, how I miss my two children, my wife, and, surprised at myself for this, my boss and work colleagues. There's only one thing to do now: hope. On an off note.. I wonder how the Pikmin are doing?

**A/N:** (still don't know if I'm doing this whole author's note thing right..) This story is in _JOURNAL FORM, _as in, no paragraph breaks or anything (for the most part). Olimar writes them after the day has ended kind of like in the original game. Pikmin belongs to Nintendo.


End file.
